Tanya
Tanya was a girl who was in Community Service with Rudy and Charlie. She had the power to temporarily stop or "freeze" people's bodies and alter situations surrounding them, when she un-froze them they would appear confused and have no memory of what has happened between getting stopped and un-froze again. She was put into Community Service for being caught with drugs in her bag. However, these were her boyfriend's and he planted them in there to frame her. Her power reflects this, as she says she won't let anyone do anything like that to her ever again. When Rudy split into two, his lighter side bonded well with Tanya outside of a bar, however, the darker Rudy was inside during this time attempting to get Charlie to like him. Feeling positive about getting to know Rudy better, Tanya returns into the bar to find him kissing Charlie. This makes her get very angry and immobilize everyone in the bar; she then smashes a bottle over Rudy's head and places it in Curtis' hand to make it look like he has done it. Later on whilst doing Community Service with Charlie and Rudy, she questions him as to why he was so kind to her and then went on to kiss Charlie. Rudy is confused by what she is talking about, and then goes on to say he never said those things to her, he said them to Charlie. Angry again, she immobilizes him at the top of some stairs and pushes him over. At the bottom of the stairs, Rudy meets Simon, Kelly and Curtis and confronts Curtis about smashing the bottle over his head. Before Curtis can explain it was Tanya, she immobilizes all four of them and notices a police officer nearby, and then smashes a car window and places the rock in Kelly's hand to frame her and the others. However, they manage to escape. Later on at the Community Centre, Rudy steals a charity box and puts it in Tanya's locker to get revenge on her, she is then caught by Shaun who calls the police and gets her arrested. Before she can be taken to the police station, she immobilizes the two police officers and escapes again. Not long after, Rudy and Charlie prepare to have sex at the Community Centre when Tanya walks in on them. She quickly freezes them, stabs Charlie and places the knife in Rudy's hand, making her think he has stabbed her. While Rudy is holding Charlie on the floor, Alisha walks in on them, and is immobilized by Tanya. Rudy and Alisha come round and realise that they have been placed on a chair each with ropes around their necks and their hands tied up, and must balance to survive. Alisha uses her power to see that Tanya is writing her and Rudy fake suicide notes, and they quickly try to find a way out of the situation. However, Tanya walks in on them and begins to slowly push Rudy's chair, but he quickly swings forward and kicks her in the head, killing her. The Misfits later bury her with Charlie in a forest. According to the official Misfits book Tanya's ex-boyfriend has put up a notice admitting he was wrong and asking her to come back following her death. Trivia *Tanya's power reflects how she wishes she could have stopped her boyfriend from planting drugs on her in the past. Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Rudy Wade